Abstract This application requests funds to support the program of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society (ACS) at its 258h National Meeting and Exposition in San Diego, CA on August 25-29, 2019. The proposed programming for the Division of Chemical Toxicology will focus on biological responses to exogenous and endogenous exposures. The mission of the ACS Division of Chemical Toxicology is to promote the understanding of chemical mechanisms that govern disease processes and the toxicity of environmental agents, drugs and endogenous chemicals. The division integrates work in chemistry, chemical biology, structural biology, toxicology, environmental health sciences, and disease mechanisms. Accordingly, the scientific program for our proposed symposium is clearly within the mission and scope of the NIEHS. An essential component of our mission is the education of future leaders in the field and to keep members of the Chemical Toxicology community and the public up to date on the science in this arena. For this reason, we are requesting funds to support our networking poster session as well as travel awards for students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty. Over the past several years, attendance at our meeting sessions has been approximately 150-200, the majority of whom are members of the Division of Chemical Toxicology, which has a total membership of over 1400. Four interrelated symposia are planned around the central theme of ?Cellular responses to exogenous and endogenous assault? and include invited oral presentations delivered by a diverse group of leading established and emerging scientists. The titles or these symposia are ?Epigenetic response to endogenous and exogenous toxins?, ?Translational aspects of DNA repair?, ?Current approaches to discovery phase safety assessment in the industry? ?Emerging topics in Chemical Toxicology?. Other highlights include a Keynote Lecture and two high-profile award symposia (the Founders? Award and the Chemical Research in Toxicology Young Investigator Award), as well a Young Investigator Symposium and Poster Session. These sessions will further enhance a strong overall program and provide diverse participants an outstanding representation of current work in the chemistry and biology in the area of chemical toxicology and biological consequences of environmental exposures.